Driving Home
by GreySide58
Summary: Sam's back in school and it's two days before he's getting married. He has a conversation with his brother.


**A/N**: This story was actually inspired by a skit I'm doing in Drama. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **Own nothing, except for Dina.

Sam drove along the bridge in his 2006 Toyota Camry. Dean was in the passenger seat, talking and arguing with him.

"Dude, I can't believe you're back in school and Dina? Man. So, why am I not the best man again?" Dean questioned.

"Dean, I wanted you to be, it just wasn't happening. You'll be there though." Sam pointed out, he was trying to remember exactly why Dean wasn't his best man, but it wasn't coming to him.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss seeing you find yourself bound for the rest of your life. So, two more days huh?" Dean questioned.

"Yep and I don't mind being bound. I love her and she loves me." He told his brother honestly.

"Alright, alright." He said as if he was backing off.

"Does she know?" he asked after a minute of comfortable silence.

"Yeah, I told her. She freaked out at first, but after telling her several stories she believed." Sam replied.

"She believed you? Wow. That's some trust there." Dean said as he looked out at the passing scenery.

"Yeah." They were silent again. Dean started humming an AC/DC song and air drumming the beat. Sam let it go for several minutes until it got to the point that Dean was just doing the same song over and over, it got annoying.

"Dean!" he shouted.

"What?" he asked innocently.

"Stop it. That's getting annoying."

"Oh, sorry. So, how much longer?"

"'Bout an hour or so."

"Dang, didn't realize the cemetery was so far." Dean sighed as he said this.

"You didn't have to come, Dean."

"Nah, yeah I did. Someone had to keep you company. She does know 'bout Jess, right?"

"Yeah, she knows. Just didn't feel right having her come with me yet. I donno. You think I'm over Jess, right Dean? That I'm making the right choice?" Sam asked, suddenly unsure of what to do.

"Honestly, I don't think you're over her, you never will be. But are you making a right choice, of course. Dina's a great girl; I like her. If ya want my blessing, you already got it." Dean told him honestly.

"Thanks." Sam said, looking over at his brother, giving him a sincere smile. Right then his cell rings.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey, Sam, just called to see how you're doing?" a female voice asked, full of love and concern.

"I'm doing alright. 'Bout an hour away. Two more days, Dina." He says, almost as if he shocked it's actually happening.

"I know and Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry your brother couldn't be here and that I never got a chance to meet him." She told him with all sincerity. Sam looked over at the passenger seat where he saw Dean sitting there, giving him his usual cocky grin.

"Yeah, uh, Dina? Can I call you back?" he asked, looking from the road to Dean. He swallowed a lump in his throat, the mixture of emotions wanted out, but he wasn't ready for them.

"Everything all right, Sam?" she asked.

"Yeah, it's just it's dark and there's no streetlights, I'd feel better waiting till I got under some streetlights." He told her, it was a lie of course, but she didn't know that.

"Alright, sweetie, just be careful. Love you." She said before hanging up.  
Sam pulled to the side of the road and put it in park. He stared at his phone for about half a minute before looking back over to the passenger seat. Dean was there.

"You don't need me anymore, dude. Let me go, I died and I'm fine, 'cause you've got this. You're back in school and you're getting married, you're happy, that's all that I ever wanted for you." Dean said, a sad look on his face.

"Dean." Sam said, his voice choked.

"Sammy, let me go. Go get married. If you wanna go for the sentimental junk, than I'll say this, I'm with you 'round your neck and on your finger." Dean said, his eyes eying the necklace around Sam's neck and the ring on his finger, both having belonged to Dean.

"Alright. I still don't understand, why's it gotta be this way?"

"Because, it's the way things are. Plus, you so got the better end of the deal, so don't start whining and complainin' on me now. Ya got the chick and the dream job, I never had either." Sam hid his face from Dean. Sam realized he was right. Dean had had a year and the year ended and so did Dean's life. He knew Dean would never marry or anything, but he also knew that Dean would come back and haunt him if he didn't live his life. He was about to say something when he heard his brother's rough voice.

"I love you, Sammy." When Sam looked up Dean was gone.

"I love you too, Dean." He then realized for the first time since he'd stopped that he was crying.

**The End.**


End file.
